The Competition
by Hidden Masked
Summary: Kei, Hikari, Usui and Misaki are planning to join a competition. What happens when they meet and what are they going to do when things does not turn out as they had planned?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just wanted to try writing some KWMS-SA crossover! I always felt that their storylines were quite similar! ^^ This is set before Usui and Misaki, and Kei and Hikari got together. And since my exams just finished, I decided I should give it a shot! :D Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama or Special A.**

* * *

Prologue

_The Premonition._

* * *

It was a normal day and Usui Takumi, age 17, was heading to school. His eyes focused in concentration as he strolled to his destination, not even pausing to stop as a girl fell off her bike from ogling at him and subsequently crashing into a lamp-post. Or when a girl almost got run down by a car just because she was looking the wrong way. Alright, so it was as normal a day it can get for Usui. Ignoring all the stares he received from awestruck girls as usual, his mind currently one-tracked. The only thing on his mind was teasing Ayuzawa and that was what he planned to do for the rest of the day.

As he rounded a bend, a teenage girl rushed forward. He side-stepped instinctively, but not before a paper was thrust on to him. Annoyed, he was just about to crush the paper when something caught his attention. In huge capitalized bold letters, the paper wrote: THE ANNUAL 2011 ALL-ROUNDER COMPETITION!

His curiosity piqued, he unrolled the sheet of paper and caught sight of the category for pairs. _Perfect. This weekend is going to be a blast._ With that, Usui Takumi smirked.

* * *

Kei Takishima, CEO of the Takishima Corporation, was someone who was never nervous for anything. That is, except when it comes to a certain girl. It was really ironic how this certain girl could make his palms sweat when being in a boardroom filled with the most important people from all over the world couldn't. You'd be thinking that this girl must be some princess from some important country but no. This very girl was the daughter of a carpenter. And Hikari Hanazono was proud of it.

Anyway, today, he stood in front of the greenhouse, clutching a piece of paper. But, it was no ordinary piece of paper. This very paper was going to make a certain girl very happy. And if she was happy, he was happy. The only problem was how he was going to ask her.

_Would she want to go with me? I know she loves competitions but lately, she has been avoiding me. _After brooding for awhile, Kei decided that it was better to try than not doing anything at all. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door.

* * *

"Hey Ayuzawa. Why don't the both of us enter this competition to compete for the best all-rounder pairs?" Usui drawled in a bored voice as he showed the flyer to Misaki.

"What Usui? Can't you see that I'm busy now? And why would I want to join this competition? And with you too?" Misaki sighed, irritated, as she powered through a stacked of administrative paper that was reducing in stacks by the seconds. However, given how the room was stacked to the ceiling with papers, something told Ayuzawa that she was going to spend quite some time in the room.

"Ayuzawa, come on! Don't be a spoilsport! You really need a break. Please," Usui pleaded in a persuasive voice and walked behind Misaki. "Do it for me?" He leaned on Misaki and lightly blew into her ear. Misaki blushed instantly as his warm breath tickled her and sent shivers down her spine.

Finally, unable to stand it anymore, she snapped in frustration, "Okay already! Now get off me! You are heavy, Usui!"

Usui laughed as he surveyed Misaki's flushed look. He was never going to be bored with teasing Misaki. He just loves to see the way she reacts! He smiled. This competition was going to be fun!

* * *

"Hikari, I know of an event that you would surely enjoy! How would you like to join a competition for the best all-rounder pairs?" Kei asked Hikari excitedly. He knew that this was the kind of event that Hikari loved and that this was a good way to resolve the awkwardness between them lately. Competition often does amazing things to her, and Kei could only be glad for that.

"Of course! Why would I want to miss a chance to compete? A pair like us, we'd definitely come out tops! No doubts about it!" Hikari exclaimed eagerly, momentarily forgetting the uneasiness between them lately. Her face flushed with excitement and anticipation as she pictured herself on the pedestal receiving the trophy emblazoned with her name. This competition was just what she needed to take her mind off things.

Kei heaved a sigh of relief and smiled. He would do anything to make Hikari happy and now with this competition, he might finally be able to see that silly smile of hers again, and the alone time with Hikari would just be an added bonus! Knowing Hikari's nature too, he knew that winning this competition was important to her and, of course, he was not intending to lose.

* * *

_The wheels of fate have begun to turn. The meeting is inevitable now…_

_Just what is in store for them?_

* * *

**A/N: There might be some confusion at that part where Kei was brooding over whether to ask Hikari but was afraid. It might seem OOC but it is because this was around the time when Hikari realized that she likes Kei but couldn't confess. **

**Special thanks to HQ for helping me with this! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry, I originally wanted to update before I went overseas but I didn't have the time. So now that I am back, here is the next chapter! Enjoy! :D And Merry Christmas!  
**

**Special Thanks to all those who reviewed, favorite and put my story on alert! :D**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama or Special A.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_When Fate Strikes._

* * *

It was finally the day. Misaki and Usui, Hikari and Kei. Both couple made their way through the crowd from the two opposite entrances of the carnival that hosted the competition. They weren't sure of who they may meet, or what may happen, but one thing was for sure. They were aiming to win!

The carnival was huge. The arc that welcomed them was elaborately decorated and streamers were hung along the sides of the walkway, with confetti thrown at timed intervals. Along the aisle, stalls were set up, offering various foods and games for visitors. The stalls were artfully arranged in such a way that they left a circle in the middle of the grounds, the arena for the competition. The two entrances were on opposite ends of a broad path leading straight to the competition arena.

* * *

_At the West entrance…_

"Ayuzawa, don't you think that we are like a couple going on a date together?" Usui teased Misaki as they headed for the counter to enter their names. The pair was making their way through the crowd which was proving to be difficult as, everywhere they went, the crowd only seemed to thicken. Being equally dense, they didn't notice the number of girls increasing, all of whom who sighed as the pair walked past.

"Wha…What?! Don't get me wrong! I'm just here for the competition!" she stammered as she quickened her steps, fighting the blush that threatened to break across her face. Her heart however, betrayed her words as it accelerated every time Usui's fingers brushed against hers.

"Fine, whatever you say. But don't drag me down okay?" he mocked, trademark lazy smile etched on his face.

"You! You are the one who would be a burden to me!" Misaki retorted in frustration, pointing an accusing finger in his face.

She expected him to retort with a smartass remark. Which was why it was totally unexpected when she was tugged towards him, causing her to stumble into Usui.

_Very near, TOO NEAR!_ Her alarms went off in her head, her sanity and mind conveniently off on a sudden vacation as she found herself speechless.

Usui's mouth _oh-so-close_ to her ear, he whispered, "Well, then I think that it'd be a delightful burden for you, don't you think?"

However, before she could get her mind back into a semblance of sanity, she was pushed away by a crowd of screaming girls who crowded around Usui with free samples and game coupons. Misaki tried to move closer to him, annoyance plain on her face, but the crowd was relentless. She sighed and was about to walk ahead when someone grabbed her hand.

"Come on! This way Ayuzawa!" Usui drawled as he pulled Misaki into a narrow lane towards the registration counter of the competition. The girls were about to chase after them but then, they spotted another target.

* * *

_At the East entrance…_

"Wow! There are so many people here! This is going to be so fun! I can't wait to start competing! Hurry up, Takishima!" Hikari squealed in excitement as rushed ahead her eyes already scanning the various stalls lined up around them.

"That coming from someone who keeps looking at the other stalls doesn't seem convincing, does it?" Kei questioned, a light smile playing on his lips as he sauntered slowly after her.

"Well, this is a festival right? How can we not enjoy it?" Hikari protested, her hands already filled with delicious takoyaki and a free chappy soft toy.

Kei smiled. In his eyes, there was only Hikari, and Hikari alone. Nothing matters as long as she was happy. Still, a little teasing won't hurt right?

"You know, I heard that the registration counter was going to close in…" he paused as he pretended to consult his watch, "… 3 minutes."

"What?!" Hikari exclaimed, eyes widening in shock. She immediately grabbed Kei's arm, nearly dislocating his shoulder. She gulped the takoyaki down as she weaved through the crowd with Kei in toll. And she would have continued on with fierce determination if she did not hear what suspiciously sounded like a trademark snicker from a certain someone. Kei's hand clutched his stomach, failing to contain his laughter as he pulled Hikari away from her goal.

Her face scrunched up in confusion as she pulled his arm, trying to tug them forward again but was stopped by Kei's firm grip. "Relax, I was just joking around," he guffawed at her anxiety. As his words sank in, her face contorted in annoyance and she started to rebuke him but he only strolled ahead, a grin on his face. Flustered, she tried to catch up to him but the crowd thickened around him as many girls pushed forward to get a better glimpse of the gorgeous male. Hikari struggled to get in but it seemed that the more she tried to catch up with Kei, the more distance there was between them.

She sighed and turned back, determined to find another way to get to the counter and catch up with Kei. Just then, a hand caught her arm and pulled her back in to something- or more like, someone. "Tak- Takishima!" she gasped, all too suddenly aware of him holding her against his body.

"Jeez, you're just so slow sometimes. Come on!" Kei grinned as he pulled her to his side, his arms around her shoulder. Hikari blushed and nodded her head as she followed him towards the centre of the tent.

As they approached the venue, they could see the huge arc that signaled the entrance to their destination. In anticipation, they walked in and headed to the counter, just as another couple fell in step beside them. Kei glanced at the newcomers. The guy was blonde and had features that could make any girl go wild. His arms and legs were toned and he strode with confidence. He had a smirk on his face as he pulled his companion along with him. The girl was a brunette just like Hikari's but her hair only came up to shoulder length. A plain scowl was planted across her face but that did not hide the light blush that appeared when the male tugged her along. She was wearing a plaid shirt and knee length jeans. Even so, her poise exuded confidence as she caught up with the male that pulled her.

Feeling Kei's gaze on him, Usui turned and caught his eye. It was brief but enough to etch an impression onto either of their minds. With that, both of them looked away and headed to the registration counter.

And, fate strikes.

* * *

**A/N: Next shall be the twist so look out for that! **** As usual, constructive criticism and reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy! :D In the middle, the part where both couples were given slips of paper, it might be a bit confusing but it'll all make sense later.**

**Special Thanks to those who reviewed, favourited it and followed this story. :D**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama or Special A.**

* * *

Chapter 2

_When the Unexpected Happens_

* * *

The two pairs reached the registration counter at the same time. There were two different lanes and from there, the two pairs split up. As Usui and Misaki glanced around the arena, they realized that this competition seemed really popular. In fact, their queue extended all the way to where they had just come in from! As the line moved at a snail's pace, Usui took the time to survey the couple in the next lane.

He had noticed them before when his eye caught the other male. It was something indescribable, but he'd felt a threatening aura and his instincts clamored for him to _watch out_, to keep an eye on that male.

Usui surveyed the male for a second more before shifting his gaze to the dark hair girl beside the male. Unlike her partner, the girl simply oozes friendliness. She wore a bright grin on her face and smiled at everyone who passed by. For a moment, he felt a sense of déjà vu. It was as if he was seeing the side of Misaki that only he knows. At this, he smiled and glanced at Misaki.

* * *

Misaki fidgeted. As if that wasn't irritating enough, the fact that she knew not the reason why she was so nervous simply pushed the irritation to a whole new level. _Is it because of the competition? _She didn't know but she got the strangest feeling that that has little to do with it. A lot was going through her mind but at that moment, all she could think of was the guy that was standing next to her.

"_It's a date!" _

"_No! You got it wrong manager! It's just something that Usui forced me into! And it's just a competition so you can't really call it a date!"_

"_Oh? Can't really call it a date? Does this mean that you were hoping it was a date Misa-chan?"_

"_WHAT?! No!"_

_The manager laughed at Misaki's flustered face as she tried to clarify her point. _

Misaki sighed as she remembered that incident. It had ended up with Satsuki and the other girls planning to drop in on them during their lunch break. This wasn't a date. This couldn't be a date. They were rivals, Usui and her, and rivals don't _date. _They just don't_. _It was just a competition, plain and simple.

Even so, not once was she able to calm down whenever Usui is near her, a nasty little voice snickered at the back of her mind. She squashed it down with a vengeance, the fact that she agree with it not helping the least. It also did not help that at that moment, she could feel his gaze on her. With her heart racing, she pretended not to notice and glanced around the arena for something to distract her.

As she scanned through the place, her eyes caught on a dark-haired girl looking avidly at her surroundings. She had on a bright goofy grin and seemed to be delighted with everything she saw.

Misaki watched the girl, as she constantly glanced around, as she tugged at her partner's sleeves alerting him to something he found interesting, as she blushed when he spoke into her ear intimately. And Misaki couldn't help smiling. It helped to reassure her frayed nerves. _That_ was what a couple would look like.

Her eyes hardened, as her thoughts returned back to the competition. Sad to say, but that lovey-dovey couple better be able to handle disappointment, Misaki thought, a smirk playing on her lips, because this competition, was hers to win.

Before long, both pairs had reached the counter. Without a word, the volunteers hurriedly thrust 2 slips of paper into their hands before attending to the next pair in the long queue behind them. Both couples stared at the 2 slips of paper with the words NAME on it and understood what they had to do. As Usui and Misaki got handed the slip for the 31st partner, Kei and Hikari was given the 32nd partner.

And then it happened.

With the papers in hand, Misaki and Hikari turned simultaneously, both eager to pen down their names and complete their entry for the contest. Usui's eyes widened, hand already outstretched to pull Misaki back, at the same time that, Kei rushed forward to prevent the inevitable collision.

The girls yelped, paper flying out of their hands, fluttering to the ground as their heads bumped none too gently together, falling backwards. Usui jerked Misaki up just in time to steady her, while Kei pulled Hikari into his arms, preventing the fall.

"I'm sorry! It was my fault," both girls said at the same time. There was a pause and then both girls laughed lightly. Hikari removed herself from Kei, bending down to pick up the four pieces of paper and handed two of them back to Misaki. Misaki smiled and extended her hand, "Thanks! By the way, my name is Misaki and this is Usui. Nice to meet the both of you! Are you guys entering the competition too?"

"You're welcome. I'm Hikari and this is Takishima. Yeah, we're entering the competition." Hikari introduced herself as she reached out to shake Misaki's hand, delighted to make a new friend.

Usui and Kei nodded in acknowledgement as they surveyed each other curiously.

"Seems like you have a lot of fans," Usui stated jokingly, glancing to the hordes of girls squealing and giggling behind Kei.

"Well, you're not too bad yourself," Kei replied, inclining his head towards an equally large group behind Usui, some even unabashedly snapping pictures on their cameras.

Usui and Kei entertained a small smile, and then returned back to their impassive expressions.

Kei's eyes took in the male before him. Overall, he seemed pretty normal. But the way he carried himself…that poise, that lazy confidence, so assured of the win… It reminded Takishima of himself, and he didn't like that one bit. He smirk a little as his eyes met Usui's a calculating glint present in the other's eyes, and Kei knew that he was thinking the exact same thing.

They were a danger to each other.

Kei smiled inwardly. Perhaps this competition may be interesting after all.

By now, Misaki and Hikari were already engaged in a lively conversation about the competition and were already great friends.

Just then, a loud voice boomed from the speakers. "Participants entering this best all-rounder pair competition are to pass their participation form now. The counter is going to close in 3 minutes!"

With a gasp, both couples turned to find a nearby table and rushed to fill up their individual forms before handing it back to the organizers. After which, the two couples bade each other good luck before going on their separate ways.

There was a break before the actual competition starts and Usui took the chance to drag Misaki to the various stalls at the side. In the meantime, Kei was doing a little browsing with Hikari who was currently cooing over cute bunny pencils that they had passed by earlier.

And all too soon, an announcement was made for the participants of the competition to gather.

As everyone thronged around the arena, the organizers started calling out pairs to step forward to receive their individual name tags.

"… Number 30: Yuki Ichiro and Akito Takahiro. Number 31: Usui Takumi and Hikari Hanazono. Number 32: Kei Takishima and Ayuzawa Misaki. Number…"

…_WHAT?!_

* * *

_And the hammer that drives the nail home strikes…_


End file.
